


When we are lost.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Dumbledore sends Severus to pick Mr.Potter up from his Muggle relatives,he finds Harry unconcious and covered in blood. When Albus tried to protect them,all hell breaks loose. Slash HP/SS Snape submissive. (Also found here, It is my Fanfiction.net account were I posted, posting here too for more readers. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7559545/1/When_we_are_lost))))





	1. Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter 1  
Snape had been walking down Privet drive, it was late, and the sun had already set. His long black robes were billowing behind him. If anyone had looked out there window, they would have thought they had seen an apparition. Snape was looking at the numbers on the houses, 10, 8, 6, then finally, number 4. He turned up the driveway and frowned to see the car gone, he recognized it as meaning the Muggles were out, but perhaps the boy was still in there. He went up to the door and nocked. He was rather surprised to see a small woman with a horse-like face open the door. The look on her face was that of pure terror.  
“You…” She said, recognizing him from her childhood. Snape sneered.  
“Petunia.” He said with disgust, remembering Lily’s sister.  
“W…what do you want?” She asked closing the door slightly; Snape put his foot in the way, keeping it ajar.  
“I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to retrieve Potter.” He said flatly. Petunia went even paler.  
“Potter…” She repeated, almost to herself. Snape frowned again, there was something wrong.  
“Where is he?” he asked, shoving his way into the house.  
“He….he…” She stammered, flicking her eyes to a cupboard under the stairs. Snape quickly moved over to it and tried to pull it open, it was locked. He pulled out his wand, Petunia gasping, and unlocked the door without a word. He ducked to step in and saw Potter, the wonder boy, the chosen one, lying on the floor, naked, and blood everywhere.


	2. Helping

Chapter 2  
Snape quickly removed his cloak and 

wrapped it around the boy, picking him up in his 

arms. He walked out, carrying him and saw the 

woman. She looked scared but that was all. 

“You disgust me.” Snape said as he rushed out the 

door and down the street. He moved quickly, 

staying in the shadows, until he arrived in an 

alleyway were the old tire lay. It was a Portkey. 

Snape kneeled by it. Holding Potter close to him, 

putting one hand out to grasp the tire. Then they 

were off.

 

Xxx

 

Harry woke up with a start, panicking because he 

did not recognize where he was. He was in a large 

room, in a large, plush bed with green sheets. He 

was wearing clean pajamas and all of his injuries 

had a yellow salve on them, which eliminated 

pain.

He sat up and looked around, examining the 

empty room. All his stuff was there, including 

Hedwig who was on a wooden perch, sleeping. 

Harry Started to stand up when the door to the 

room opened. Harry was beyond surprised to see 

that it was Snape, accompanied by Dumbledore 

and the Minister of Magic.

“Hello, Harry.” Dumbledore said as he sat at the 

foot of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused.” He said, looking at the three men. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” 

“You are at Prince Manner.” Snape said, sitting in 

a chair by the fireplace.

“Prince Manner?” Harry asked, still confused.

“The house that belongs to Professor Snape passed 

to him from his mother.” Fudge said, twirling his 

green bowler hat in his hands. “Technically it 

should be called Snape Manner now, seeing as it 

is his name…”

 

Harry frowned slightly. “I’m at Snape’s house?” He 

asked.

“Professor Snape, Harry.” Dumbledore said. “And 

yes, you are at his house. He brought you here 

from your Aunt and Uncle’s.”

Harry went white. He had passed out after Uncle 

Vernon had… and he just now woke up which 

meant that Snape had seen……. 

Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling sick. 

Dumbledore quickly placed a trash bin in front of 

Harry, just in time for him to vomit. Dumbledore 

patted the boy’s shoulder sadly. Snape stood up 

and looked at Dumbledore who nodded. 

Dumbledore stood up and, motioning for Fudge to 

follow, left the room. Snape sat on the bed were 

Dumbledore had been.

“Potter.” He said, softly, almost kindly. “Potter I 

know what they did.”

Harry nodded, not taking head from over the bin in 

case he started vomiting again. Snape looked out 

the window.

“You will never have to go back there again.” He 

said. “Albus has asked me to keep you here, Adopt 

you even, as long as it would keep you safe.”

Harry looked up, a look of total horror on his face. 

“YOU?” He asked, allot ruder then he had meant 

to. Snape frowned. That’s what I get for obliging, 

stupid boy…

“If you are so against it I am sure Albus will listen to 

your protests.” He said, standing up and sneering. 

Harry looked at him and shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” He said, causing Snape to turn around, 

slightly surprised. “It’s just… I never expected you…

I mean…you hate me…”

Snape was about to say something when the door 

opened again, Dumbledore looking worried in his 

own, calm way. 

“What is it?” Snape asked.

“Bad.” Was all Dumbledore said.


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3  
Severus left Potter in confusion. He walked to his living room and sat in a chair facing the Minister.   
“What is going on?” Snape asked once Albus had taken his seat. “Are you finally going to explain why you are here, Minister?”  
“Yes, Severus, I am.” He said, still twirling the hat. “I am afraid your plan to adopt Mr. Potter is….out of the question.”   
Snape frowned. “Why is that, Minister?” He inquired quietly. The Minister licked his lips nervously and ran his hand through his hair.  
“There is someone who wishes to adopt him….and has already applied to it.” He said and, noticing Snape’s look to continue, “It’s Deloris Umbridge.” He said. Snape’s jaw dropped.  
“Umbridge?” He asked, in shock.  
The Minister nodded sadly. “Yes.”  
Fudge stood up and walked to the door, Albus behind him.  
“I am sorry, Severus, but there is nothing I can do.” He said, putting his pinstriped robe on.  
“Ms. Umbridge has already paid the expenses and will expect to take Mr. Potter in the morning. Good evening.” And with that the Minister left. Albus looked to Severus sadly.  
“I’m sorry Severus.” He said. “But I can’t do anything either. Our hands are legally tied.” And then he too was gone. Severus looked out of the door as the two wizards disappeared and he closed it.   
“Damn!” He hissed under his breath, careful not to disturb his guest upstairs. True he didn’t like the boy, reminded him way to much of James Potter, but….it was Lily’s child as well…. Snape sat on the sofa and took a swig of fire whiskey straight from the bottle on the table. He almost choked on something cold, hard, and metallic that had come out of his drink. He coughed it out and took a sip of water to calm his coughing. He looked at the object in his hand.   
It was two rings, hooked together by some form of fusion magic. One of them was a ring that had belonged to Severus’ father. It was Silver, intricately twisted into a braid the frayed into three snake heads which secured a dark green emerald. Severus recognized it as the ring his mother had given his father on their wedding. The other ring was a bronzy gold, the same design as the other one only that the gold split into lion claws and was over a dark red ruby. He turned the rings over and over in his hands, thinking.   
Suddenly realizing what was going on Severus stood up and, purely out of instinct, hissed; “Damn you Albus!”  
Snape started pacing and continued to twirl the rings in his hands. If I don’t, Umbridge will take him, and if she takes him he will surely go to the dark lord. If I do….I can’t. Damn it all.   
Severus made up his mind and quickly ran upstairs before he could change it. He opened the door to Potter’s room, receiving a shocked, almost scared look.   
“Professor?” Potter asked. “Sir, what’s-“  
“Marry me.” Snape said, standing in the doorway, his hand clenching the rings.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4

“Wh…what did you say?” Harry asked, not sure he had heard the man correctly.  
“Marry me.” Snape said again, his gaunt cheeks turning pink. Harry’s jaw dropped.   
“Marry you?” Harry asked, dumbstruck. Snape clenched his jaw in irritation.  
“Yes, Potter Marry me.” He hissed. “Be my husband, spouse, lover, whatever your feeble mind likes to call it.”  
Harry frowned and clenched his bet covers.   
“Why the hell should I marry you?” Harry asked, angry and somewhat scared. “A moment ago you wanted to adopt me, that wasn’t enough?”  
“That option, though exceedingly more appealing, is no longer available.” Severus sneered as he sat in a chair.   
“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Snape had to bite back a snide remark. This is difficult for him to… he tried to remind himself, but why in all seven hells must he make it more unpleasant for me?  
“I mean, Po-Harry.” Snape corrected himself. If I’m going to end up married to the brat I might as well be familiar. “That you have already been legally adopted by someone else. “ Snape sighed when Harry gave him a very confused look. “A witch whom you know that goes by the name of Deloris Umbridge.”  
“Not HER!” Harry exclaimed almost at once. Snape gave a twisted smirk.  
“Yes.” He said, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. “And unfortunately the only legal way to keep her from getting her hands on you and taking you to The Dark Lord, yes she works for him, is for you to get married. And seeing as I am the only person available tonight…”  
“TONIGHT?” Harry gaped again. “I have to get married tonight?”  
“She will be here to take you away in the morning.” Snape said. “So, unless you want to go to your death, then yes, we must wed tonight.”  
“I…is that even possible?” Harry asked looking at the clock, it was almost midnight.  
“Yes.” Severus said. “There are people who will wed couples on an instance notice, even this late at night. We cannot get two witnesses at this hour, and I’m sure there are some laws to help with those cases, but we will hear them from the one who binds us.” Snape explained. He stood up and moved to the bed, sitting beside Harry. “I promise not to take it farther then you are comfortable.” He said. He assured his guess was right when Potter breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Okay.” Harry said, nodding slowly. “Okay….”  
Snape nodded and pulled the two rings apart, one of them simply gliding through the other. He gave the golden ring to Harry. “You will give that as part of the ceremony.” He explained and stood up, walking to the door. “There are some robes in the wardrobe.” Snape said, opening the door. “Choose something nice, for ceremony sake. I’ll contact the binder and will meet you downstairs.” And with that, he was gone.  
Harry sat there in shock for a moment before looking down at the ring. It was beautiful. Were on earth did he get this ring? Harry asked himself. He turned it over and over in his hands before setting it on the bedside table and standing up. Movement hurt, but not as badly as it had before. Harry walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. There were a lot of dress robes.  
Xxx  
Severus was pacing in the living room, his black dress robes flaring out behind him. The bonder will be there any moment and Harry was taking his time in getting dressed.   
Severus looked up when he heard a soft cough behind him and he quickly turned to see Harry, dressed in a lavender dress robe, his untamable hair wetted down. Severus sighed and nodded when there was a knock on the door. Severus opened the door to let in an older wizard with hair whiter then Dumbledore, and large, bottle cap glasses that reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney.  
“Already are we?!” the old man said with a squeaky voice. Severus and Harry both nodded. The man looked around. “No other witnesses?” he asked.  
“No.” Severus said, leading the man to the middle of the room. “We…didn’t have time.” The man smiled.  
“In that much of a rush are we?” The old man said. “Then you won’t have a problem with the legal requirement.”  
“Yes,” Severus said. “We need to know what those are, neither of us are that well learned in laws.”   
“Well, without the proper witnesses, you two will have to consummate in order to make it official.” He said, causing Harry to trip over his own feet in shock.  
“Consummate?” Harry asked. Severus noticed the boy was shivering. He carefully put a hand on his shoulder. It didn’t help. The man chuckled in delight.  
“Shaking with excitement are you?” the man asked. “Then let’s get on with it! You have rings, I take it?”  
“Yes.” Severus said. Harry was still shaking. He leaned over slightly and whispered, for Harry’s ears only. “It will be okay. I’ll work this out.” Harry nodded and stepped forward.   
Severus held Harry’s hand and listened as the old man took out his wand and spoke.  
“Do you….” He looked at a paper. “Severus Tobias Snape, swear to take this man to be your bond for years to come and to keep him in your heart?”  
“By my powers, I do swear.” Severus replied.  
“Do you also swear to be loyal in mind, body, and magic?”  
“By my powers, I do swear.”   
The man smiled and turned to Harry.  
“And do you….” He consulted his paper and almost jumped with delight. “Harry James Potter swear to take this man to be your bond for years to come and to keep him in your heart?”  
“By my powers, I do swear.” Harry replied the same as Snape, who gave him a small nod.   
“Do you also swear to be loyal in mind, body, and magic?”  
“By my powers, I do swear.”  
“You may now give your rings and your hearts to one another.” The man said. Harry moved first, with a slight prompting by Snape’s hand, and slipped the golden ring onto the man’s finger and a moment later, Severus gave Harry the silver. After they gave the rings they clasped there ringed hands together, holding onto each other’s wrist and the old man flicked his wand. There was a yellow light that sprung from the two rings that wound its way around the two men’s arms and up to their chest. They could both feel the heat of the bond that tied them and once the light was gone, neither moved to unclasp hands. The man smiled, gave a small bow, left the paper on the table and exited the house.   
Harry Potter and Severus Snape were now bonded.


	5. Wedding night

Chapter 5

Harry nervously removed his hand from Snape’s, looking up at the man with a mixture of trust, fear and doubt. Severus sighed and looked at the clock. It was one-o’clock, Deloris would be there soon. He looked down at Harry, almost as an apology.  
“Harry….We don’t have a lot of time before….” He said and Harry nodded.  
“I know.” He looked up the stairs, biting his lower lip. “Let’s just get this over with.”   
Severus nodded and watched as Harry turned and started to walk back upstairs. With a small sigh, he started to follow, staying close behind Harry as they reached the top landing were Harry stopped to think.  
“Your room….?” He asked blankly, already starting to hide inside himself. “Or mine?”  
“Were ever you will be more comfortable?” Snape said, causing Harry to look up in slight surprise. He had never been asked where he would be comfortable.  
“My room?” He asked, mostly to make sure. Severus nodded and followed his new spouse to the bedroom. Harry removed the top part of his robes so that he was left in a white shirt and black pants. He slid onto the bed and lay on his back, looking at Severus, waiting.   
Severus removed the long robe and coat, so that he was still in a double breasted vest, white button up shirt and his slacks. He took off his shoes and moved toward the bed, lying on his side next to Harry, who had instinctively closed his eyes in expectation of pain.  
Severus gently placed his hand on Harry’s chest and moved a little closer to the boy.  
“Harry, you don’t need to be afraid.” He said, gently petting the boy’s hair. “You won’t get hurt.”  
“It always hurts.” Harry said his voice cracking. Severus gently leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry shivered and jerked in surprise before forcing himself to relax and started to wrap his arms around Severus’ neck when Snape stopped him. Snape pulled away and placed Harry’s hands on his own waist. Harry looked at him in even more surprise.  
“I told you, you won’t get hurt.” He said before turning them over so that Harry was on top of Severus. Harry was shaking. He knew this wouldn’t help the pain, he’s had to ride before and it doesn’t help. He moved to straddle Snape but his leg was stopped by a strong hand.  
“Do you really not understand what I mean, Harry?” He asked as he opened his own legs, letting Harry slide between them. That’s when Harry finally understood.  
“Me? Top…you?” He asked. Severus sighed.  
“You ask allot of questions.” He murmured. “Yes, you are going to top me.”   
Harry sighed a bit in relief, glad not to be penetrated again. But then he bit his lower lip.  
“I…I don’t know what…or how…” He blushed slightly. Severus nodded and shifted slightly.   
“It’s okay. We’ll go slowly.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s slim shoulders. Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus on the lips, working hard to keep their bodies from touching too much. Harry gave a desperate grunt and sat back. Snape looked at the boy, repressing a sigh. “What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I just….” Harry started nervously. “I just want to get this over with.” Snape looked at Harry for a brief moment before sitting up and quickly removing his shirt. Harry gaped at him in surprise.  
Did I go too far? He thought as Snape started unclasping his pants. Am I being too hasty, is he going to back out of his promise? He’s gonna hurt me…  
Snape looked back at Harry and noticed his trembling. He gently placed a hand on Harry’s cheek and looked him in the eye.  
“Don’t worry, I promised I would not hurt you.” He said and Harry nodded. Snape smiled slightly and continued to strip off his trousers. Harry blushed and looked away from Snape who was now naked and very erect. Snape smirked at Harry’s shyness and pulled Harry closer.  
“If we are going to do this you need to get undressed.” He said gently. Harry nodded and started to take off his clothes with trembling hands. Once he got his shirt off he paused before removing his pants.  
“What is it?” Snape asked. He was trying to make Harry comfortable but the boy was the one who wanted this over with.  
“I….” Harry licked his lips nervously. “I…I’m not….” His eyes flicked to Severus’ long, hard shaft before looking back at the bed sheets. Severus nodded and pushed Harry’s shoulder back slightly.  
“It’s okay, I’ll handle that.” He said as he made Harry lye back. Harry watched nervously as Severus unclasped Harry’s pants and pull them down and off. Harry was shaking terribly, half expecting to feel a piercing pain. He closed his eyes in anticipation. He did not, in his wildest dreams, expect to feel something hot and wet enclose over his limp cock. His eyes flashed open to see Severus, bent over him, sucking gently on Harry’s slightly growing erection.   
Harry was surprised by how good it felt, having someone sucking gently on such a sensitive part of his body. He watched as Severus’ head bobbed slightly, his onyx hair brushing gently against his legs. He moaned very slightly as Severus ran his tongue up his length before gently sucking on the tip. It really didn’t take long for Harry to become completely erect with the kind of treatment Severus had just treated him too. Once Harry was as large and hard as he would get Severus sat up and turned around, laying on his stomach.  
“Okay, Harry.” He said. “We can get this over with now.”   
Harry nodded and sat back up leaning over Severus’ body. He placed one hand on Snape’s hip, gently pulling it up, Severus obliging by raising his hips. Harry was nervous.   
“W…won’t it hurt?” He asked as he aligned himself with Snape’s entrance. Severus clenched the bed sheet.  
“Only a bit.” He said, lying. “There will be some blood, but don’t worry about it, it’s normal for a first time.” Another lie.   
“Oh…okay.” He said and grasped Snape’s hips with both of his hands, pushing gently but not going in.  
“Go fast.” Snape advised, hiding the slight tremor in his voice. “It will hurt me less if you do.”  
Harry nodded, took a breath, and plunged in. Severus bit into the pillow to prevent calling out. It hurt like hell. He had hoped to go slow, get lubricated, and make sure Harry knew what he was doing. But Harry, in such a panic, in such a dire situation, didn’t have the guts to go slow at that moment. He opened his legs slightly more, trying to stretch his already torn entrance. He could feel blood dripping down his legs. He made only grunts as Harry continued to thrust, awkward and uneven, hitting places that both hurt and that felt good. Severus closed his eyes and drew out and old reserve. And old act of his that he had to use with the Dark lord quite often.   
“S….Severus….” Harry was panting, trying to thrust without hurting the man. His timid moves ended up hurting him more.   
“It’s okay, Harry.” He said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to hiss in breath. Harry nodded and thrusted more, until, with a sort of straggled moan, his thrusts stopped and Snape could feel Harry’s seed spill inside him. Harry collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. Severus was also breathing hard. Harry pulled out of Snape and wrapped himself in the sheet. Severus winced as he attempted to turn onto his side and look at the boy. He placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and rested his head on his chest. By two o’clock, they had both fallen asleep.


	6. Findings

Chapter 6  
Severus woke up the next day to a loud gasp. He sat up and saw Harry, awake, clenching his knees and looking at the tangled bed sheets. They were practically drenched in blood. Severus tried to move toward him, but had to stop at the piercing pain in his ass. He moved a little slower and managed to sit next to the boy, putting an arm around Harry’s shoulders.  
“Harry?” He asked looking closely at the boy’s terrified eyes.  
“You said there would be a little blood…” Harry murmured, not taking his eyes off the red stains. “That’s not a little….oh god…it must hurt so bad….”   
Severus sighed and pulled Harry just a little closer.  
“It…looks worse than it is.” He said. I really need to stop lying. He thought. “I wasn’t expecting to bleed that much but…you are a little better endowed then I would have expected.”  
Harry looked back up at the taller man and swallowed nervously.  
“Y…you’re not hurt then?” He asked, shaking. Severus bit his lower lip and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m a little sore….but I can handle it.” He said. Just then there was a loud knock on the front door. Snape moaned and leaned on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Should I go answer it?” Harry asked, sitting stiffly at the unexpected contact.  
“No, if they need me they can come up here themselves.” Besides, that way I won’t have to explain. He figured it was Umbridge. A few moments later there was a loud bang as the door was thrown open. Snape sighed; people were always destroying his house….  
There were loud footsteps tramping up the stairs and then the bedroom door opened. In walked the Minister, Albus, and Deloris Umbridge. The three of them all stopped, startled at the sight of the two men, in bed, naked, with the sheets covered in blood. Umbridge gave one of her annoying, squeaky coughs and stepped forward.  
“Harry, dear.” She said, glancing at Snape suspiciously. “You are going to come live with me now.”  
“No, he’s not.” Snape said, moving slightly as to put his body between Umbridge and Harry.   
“Oh, yes he is Severus.” She said with her sugary grin. “I have legally adopted Mr. Potter.”  
“Your legal rights to him are void.” Snape said, raising his left hand, showing the golden ring. Umbridge lost her smile and now had a slightly demented anger flushing over her face. Fudge stuttered over his words.  
“A…are you Saying, Severus…that….you and Mr. Potter are now…married?” He asked, looking at the bloody sheets. Albus was smiling.  
“Yea…we are.” Harry said bravely, wrapping an arm around Snape’s waist. Snape smiled triumphantly at Umbridge.  
“But…you can’t have legally….without witnesses…” Umbridge stuttered.  
“We fulfilled all legal requirements.” Snape said, smirking at the look of horror pass over Umbridge and Fudge’s faces as they looked back at the bed. “Harry’s a little inexperienced.” He said as an explanation. They looked even more horrified at the thought of the blood being Snape’s.   
It happened very suddenly. Severus caught Umbridge’s movement with the corner of his eye and pushed Harry back. Umbridge raised her wand.  
“Crus-“ She started but was stopped as two other wands hit her with a disarming charm and a stunning spell. Deloris crumpled to the floor and Harry looked up at Dumbledore and Fudge, who both had raised there wands.  
“To think…” Fudge murmured. Albus put a hand on the Minister’s shoulder.  
“I’ll take care of her, Minister.” Albus said, roped shooting from the end of his wand and wrapping around the unconscious woman. “I’m sure you would like to talk to the new couple.” And with that He left, dragging Umbridge after him like a pink bag of potatoes. Fudge sat on the bed and looked at the two men. Snape had helped Harry back into a sitting position and was now glaring after Dumbledore.  
“Severus….you did this to prevent her from getting him, didn’t you?” The Minister asked. Severus nodded slowly. Fudge gave a small smile and nodded.  
“The press is going to have a field day with this.” He said. “A teacher marrying a student who happens to be Harry Potter….” He trailed off, thinking. “In this case….it would be better to spin a few tales…”  
“You mean lie?” Harry asked, moving forward with the blankets wrapped around himself. “Like…say were not married?”  
“No.” Fudge said looking at Harry sadly. “I mean…lie about why you are married. Spin a tale about love and desire and whatnot.” Harry frowned slightly, as did Snape.  
“It won’t work.” Snape said. “Everyone believes me and Mr. Po- Harry- hate each other.”  
“That would be perfect!” Fudge said standing. “Pretending to hate one another in order to hide your love.” Snape sneered slightly. Harry suppressed a laugh. “I’ll tell the prophet now, I’ll spin the story, and you just have to go with it.” And with that Fudge left. Snape looked at Harry and frowned.  
“Think you can manage to pretend to love me?” He asked. Harry smirked.  
“If you can.” He said. Snape moaned and flopped back in the bed.


End file.
